


Date at Applewood

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam plans a romantic getaway to Applewood. Takes place after The Dress from Following Her Heart.





	Date at Applewood

  
“So how was dress stopping with Athena?” Liam asked wondering about her day.  
“It was fun actually. How are you doing with all this?” Bailey answered feeling like she and Athena were back in a better place.   
Liam went silent, deep in thought and it made Bailey’s stomach drop. “Do you still love her?” She choked out, trying to hide her emotions.  
Liam looked her deep in the eyes. “Bailey, I do admit at first it was a struggle for me losing Athena, I did love her so much that it nearly broke me. But, I now know that it had to happen to bring me to you.” He said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
She forced a small smile, doubt filling the pit of her stomach.  
“I know we just met Bailey, but you’re healing me in ways I didn’t think possible.” He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb, “and I think I may be starting to fall for you.” He said softly before capturing her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.   
“Do you really mean that Liam?” She asked, hesitant to believe, the pit of doubt consuming her.   
Liam looked deeply into her pale green eyes, “Bailey, I mean every word. I’m still hurting of course, but you are bringing me out of a dark place. I can actually see myself happy again Bailey.” He answered his eyes carrying a sincere certainty Bailey hadn’t been expecting, “and that’s all thanks to you.” His thumb caressing her lower lip.   
She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, her doubt was starting to dissipate, but she was still scared. She was falling hard for him, her feelings for Drake had reappeared so quickly, and she was terrified that her following them to Cordonia would only end in her heartbreak.   
“Hey are you okay baby?” Liam asked, noticing the worrisome expression on her face.  
“It’s, it’s just that this is all happening so quickly. It’s almost difficult to believe it’s real.” She said softly not meeting him in the eye.   
“Hey, look at me” Liam said softly tilting her chin up so her gaze met his. “Believe it baby, because it’s all real. My feelings for you, no matter what anybody else might think or say, are pure. I hope you can see yourself here with me, because you make me so damned happy baby.”  
She bit her lip, trying to fight back tears, she internally chastised herself to get it together, she never let herself lose it over a man, what was so different this time? It was him, them, the feelings she felt for both men were so much stronger than she had ever felt for anyone ever before and she was just so terrified it’d end in heartbreak.   
“I’m learning from my mistakes Bailey, and the last thing I want to do is see you hurt.” He said picking up on her fear. “Now no more tears baby,” he said as he wiped them away. “I’ve got a fun night planned for just the two of us.”  
“Oh where?” She asked, trying to sound more sure.  
“Applewood manor, you’ll need to grab a few things as we’ll be staying overnight.” Liam replied, a hand rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.  
Bailey’s eyes widened in shock, an overnight without Drake, “is Drake okay with this?” She asked, she wanted to make this work so bad, and she didn’t want to upset Drake.  
Liam remembered the conversation he’d had with Drake earlier in the day.  
“I was thinking I’d take Bailey to Applewood manor.” Liam said his hands clasped behind his back, conveying to Drake he was telling, not asking.  
Drake’s face contorted into one of hurt and shock, “umm ok. Yea it wouldn’t look right if it was just the three of us.” He replied trying to sound normal and not hurt. He got it he did, he had to be hidden, but that didn’t remove the sting. “Tell her I said have fun.” He said walking away, he needed a drink.  
“He’s fine.” Liam answered a slight bite to his voice.   
Bailey gave him a questioning look, she didn’t believe him, his voice was different.  
“He understands how it would look if he tagged along,” Liam stated his voice going soft again, his hand returning to brush her cheek. “I know it doesn’t seem fair, but it’s how things have to be.”  
Bailey nodded, there was a hint of sadness in his voice. She kissed his cheek before she left to pack a bag, she hoped she might run into Drake before they left so she could make sure he was okay.   
By the time she was supposed to meet Liam to leave she hadn’t been able to locate Drake, she really wish she could have made sure he was okay. She’d just try to make it up to Drake after they returned that was her only option. She climbed into the unmarked black SUV next to Liam, she placed her hand on his squeezing it gently, giving him a soft smile.   
***  
The drive to Applewood manor was quiet and uneventful, Bailey couldn’t get the feeling that she was causing Drake pain out of her mind. She has sent him a few texts but his responses didn’t make her feel any better.

Liam grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it before placing it in his lap, intertwining his fingers with hers. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention to watching the view outside the window. She was falling deeply for both men, but she couldn’t see a way where they were all happy. She watched the Cordonian landscape going by, shifting from city to wider open country. She felt Liam give her hand a gentle squeeze, she looked over at him smiling softly. Oh, how she wished there was a way they could all be equal and happy. She was lost in thought the rest of the ride, trying desperately to figure out how they could all be happy, nothing would work, not with Liam being king.  
As they pulled up to Applewood manor Bailey let out an audible gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. The manor itself was a large beige stucco building, she could only imagine how many rooms it held, it wasn’t as big as the palace, but it wasn’t exactly small either. With lush gardens on either side of the vast manor, she even spotted another hedge maze off into the distance.   
Liam helped her out of the SUV and requested all their luggage be taken to his room. She stepped out of the car and looked up at the night sky, there were more stars visible than on the clearest night back at the city. She never felt as small as when she looked at the vastness of space, her problems were tiny, insignificant really, she’d do her best to enjoy her time with Liam.   
“I thought we could take a nighttime stroll through the orchards.” Liam said, taking her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.   
“That sounds nice.” She replied smiling softly at him.  
As they walked Liam explained how apples were Cordonia’s largest export, with the Cordonian Ruby being the most popular, something Bailey didn’t understand as Athena had told her they are more sour than sweet. The orchard was serene and peaceful at night and looked beautiful lit up by the moon. Bailey felt lighter and less worried by the time they headed back to the manor. She was still worried, but she wasn’t going to let it ruin her night, they headed to Liam’s room, their room. His room was large and decorated lavishly, a beautiful ornately carved queen size canopy bed, a small sitting area, and ensuite. The ensuite was large but, what impressed her most was the balcony with a large hot tub. She looked around the room in awe, she thought her room at the palace was lavish, it was nothing compared to this.   
Liam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she twisted in his arms, their torsos pressed against each other tightly. Liam leaned down and kissed her slowly at first the kiss deepening. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.   
“Are you hungry?” Liam asked softly, his lips inches from hers.   
“Starving” Bailey replied. She was hungry but in more ways than one. Being so close to one of the men that made her weak in the knees, made her crave his touch.  
Liam guided her to a dimly lit corner of the room that she had glanced over. “I thought we could have a quiet romantic dinner together” Liam said as he pulled out her chair, kissing her neck before taking his place across from her.  
They rushed through dinner, Liam sharing a few stories, giving Bailey a glimpse into his past. They should’ve probably talked more, spent more time getting to know each other but they craved each other, their bodies burned to be closer.  
“I thought we could have dessert in the hot tub.” Liam stated pointing towards the steaming water.  
Bailey felt a shiver go up her spine, her need for his touch, his lips trailing her body, their bare bodies pressed closely together was becoming too much to ignore.   
Liam and Bailey stood up, he guided her out on the balcony, her breath caught in her throat. The view was incredible, the orchard could be seen in the distance, stretching off for what felt like forever. What really took her breath away was the balcony, covered in lit candles, letting off a soft glow. They came together in a heated kiss, as they quickly removed each other’s clothing, their need to feel each other fueling them. Liam noticed Bailey shiver against the cold as he removed her last piece of clothing.   
“Let’s get you warmed up,” he teased arching an eyebrow.   
“Whatever you want my king,” her voice low and sultry.  
Liam bit his lower lip as he watched her slip into the bubbling water, her breasts gently floating at the surface. Bailey looked up to him as she sank in. She took in his perfect form. Her eyes trailed from his hungry smirk to his defined chest, down his chiseled abs and landed on his rock hard cock, fully erect and ready for her.  
“Are you going to join me or just stand there and stare?” Bailey quipped.  
Liam stepped into the water, his gaze never leaving hers as he lowered himself in. Bailey, being so hungry for his touch was on him, straddling his hips before he was even fully seated. Their lips collided as she straddled his lap, her wet core grazing his hard length.   
“Is my baby hungry for her Kings cock?” He growled out as he touched his lips to her neck.  
“Yes my king.” She breathed, her need for him taking over.   
Liam let out a guttural moan, his hands grasped her hips, gently raising her from his lap. Her hand snaked between them, gripping his length, lining him up with her wet heat. He slowly guided her down on his thick length, both of them moaning as her walls enveloped his length, stretching around his thickness.   
“You feel so good and tight, I can’t wait to finally fuck your sweet tight pussy baby.” Liam growled as she sank completely onto his firm length.  
Bailey slowly raised herself up, his hands guiding her as she slammed her hips back down. Bailey threw her head back as she rode his thick cock. The feelings of his touch becoming almost too much.  
“Look at me baby.” Liam said, wanting to watch her face.  
Bailey lifted her head, her gaze meeting his, the intense stare only fueling the fire burning within. Bailey reached a wet hand up to steady herself, her nails digging into his soft skin. Liam raked his nails down her back before cusping at her ass as she rode his cock. His lips landed hard on her collarbone as they feverishly trailed down to her breasts.   
Liam took a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the hardening bud. Her nails dug deeper into his flesh as he sucked and nibbled at her pert nipple. She fought throwing her head back as she moaned, the pleasure pain edging her closer to her release. He pulled off her breast, her nipple dragging between his teeth, eliciting a small hiss. His mouth repeated the same assault to her other breast.  
The water slapped against the walls of the hot tub and their bodies as Bailey bounced on his hard length.   
Her body tensed up as the pleasure washed over her. Liam broke his mouth away from her soft skin, leaving a small mark. He pulled her in close as her forehead rested on his, their eyes locked as they both edged closer to their release.  
Liam felt her walls flutter around him, her body shuddered above him at every thrust. He loved watching her come undone, even more when it was under his touch.  
“Cum for me baby, cum on my cock.” He moaned, wanting to finally feel her come undone around him.  
He slipped a hand between them, finding her clit he rubbed it small circles, sending her over the edge. She gripped his shoulder tighter, screaming his name as her walls clamped down on his hard length. It felt like her body was on fire as waves of pleasure traveled through her.   
Her walls squeezing his length brought him to his own end. He came screaming her name as he spilled thick ropes of milky cum inside her.   
He held her close as they came down, waiting for her body to stop shaking. He gently removed her from his lap so he could stand.   
Liam lifted Bailey out of the hot tub, setting her down on a nearby chair, he grabbed a towel and gently dried her off. He quickly dried himself before he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, he gently kissed her head as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, she smiled at him, her orgasm taking all her energy. He climbed into bed next to her, pulling her to him.  
“Thank you for accompanying me tonight baby. I know this hasn’t been easy on you, but I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to have you here.” He said, holding her tightly to his body.   
“I’m happy to be here too, I just…” she replied trailing off, unsure how to voice her feelings about Drake without upsetting Liam.  
“I know baby.” He responded, kissing her head, knowing what she meant. He hated leaving Drake behind, he wished there was a way they could all be out.   
Liam held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. He laid there watching her, he knew he had to do something, but he also knew if would take time. Soon after Liam drifted off a smile on his lips and his heart full in that moment.


End file.
